gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Doctor.wii
Welcome Leave a Message on the Beep! *Beep* Aguilera page I'm working on your other OC's page. You should see it soon. Also, on this wiki, debuts are usually from fanfictions, as in their first FANFICTION appearance. I can put Fireball and Aguilera's episode debut in the infobox. Help! Hello Doctor.wii. I'm a new user on this wiki, Marx100. I've only written three stories (Universe of Evil, Apology, and Waking-Up), but I need another user to help me write stories for my fledging'' TAWOG Fan Fiction Wiki. I would appreciate if you could help me fill the wiki with stories. If you can help, respond to me on my talk page. If not, then I'll go to some other users who are on this wiki. Thanks you, and have a good day. : D Marx100 22:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Doc This is Cartoonfan7360 i just wanted to say thanks for requesting that song i actulay quite liked it and i decided to have it in mah movie,im not at the part when i use it but ill be there soon,so if you ever feel like reading a book read the trip ;D Great Fantastic, The singer's name is Oh land Her real name is Nanna Øland Fabricius she's from Denmark About my Sequel... I wanted fireball to have a cameo apperance, i was wondering if you wouldent mind me using him. Reply That's fine by meh Talk If you have the time, go on the chat with me! Bring others, too. FanFStory 20:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I Have Some Ideas for Some Episodes! :D Hello, Doctor.wii! I have some ideas for some episodes! They are listed below: '''Gumball Meets Gracie: '''When Gumball meets Gracie, Fireball discovers a ''very ''dark secret about her! '''Fire in the Home!: '''When Fireball accidentely sets the Watterson house on fire, he works together with Gumball, Darwin, and Aguilera to stop it from burning completely down! '''Trying to Talk: '''Aguilera suddenly becomes very silent and shy, and Fireball has to figure out what's going on. '''Brony Cats: '''Gumball and Fireball accidentely become bronies when they are channel surfing one day. '''Simon Says: '''Fireball becomes possessed by a mysterious force named "Simon Says". '''Photo Finish: '''Gumball, Darwin, Fireball, and Aguilera try to get into a magazine! Are these good ideas? I hope they are! :D Abbeybunny 14:56, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Repy Setting the House on fire?, that sounds like something Gumball could do My Reply I choose not to answer the said question. Darwin 3288765 19:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey You can come back to chat if you want, I'm not AFK anymore. SmackTheGhost (talk) 05:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oppertunity! Hey Doctor.wii, I have a question: DO ''YOU WANT TO STAR IN MY JOURNALISTIC REVIEWS? If you want here's what you do: 1) Read The Institution (as I am reviewing it) - but ONLY if you haven't. 2) Send your thoughts on The Institution on my talk page so I can include it in my Journalistic Reviews blog. Its as easy as pineapple! So, do you choose to accept this proposal? Darwin 3288765 (talk) 01:57, August 21, 2012 (UTC) What... I found this while surfing the internet... o_O http://www.webworksllc.com/Llamasong.cfm ''WTF?! One of this page "MableXGumball.Mov" is using differnt picture that '''NOT' beglone to that story/that person so Can you tell him warning or delete or something like that? Sims3Fan33333 (talk) 13:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ummmmmm are you still on the wikia? Hey dude. If you saw your Devianart profile youd notice Widward202 aka I made you a new character for your fireball and gumball series. By: me/ my nickname, Red robin bird. but you can just call me red robbin.